


Purposely Accidentally

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty
Summary: Arya has her own ideas and acts on them.  Written for a prompt given to me on Tumblr.  The first paragraph is the prompt I was handed.





	Purposely Accidentally

"I'm done with this Jon, Sansa is a mess and you seem unable to man up, stop being a coward and make her happy... Or someone else will. She's tired Jon and the Tyrell's apparently want to renew the courtship between her and Willas, 'A summer knight who came north to heal the broken girl' That's the perfect story for a song, the perfect love story right there." Said Arya. 

Jon stood looking at Arya speechless. How she had read what was in his heart was something both mind-boggling and frightening all at once. He tried to mask his surprise and shifted his legs before he leaned into his sister and spoke in a harsh whisper. 

“Arya, I’m not sure where you get these ideas but...”

“I see the way you look at her, the way she looks at you,” Arya said a little too loudly for his liking. There wasn’t anyone really about, but who knew what person may walk in on this volatile conversation.

“I look at her like a sister...a cousin,” Jon hissed as he met her eyes. “Nothing more!”

“You look at her differently than you do me, and I’m your bloody cousin as well,” Arya snapped. “In fact, not once have I ever seen you look at any girl or woman as you do Sansa!”

Jon grabbed Arya by the arm and shoved her a little too harshly into the nearby stables where they were less likely to be heard.

“She will be married to Willas Tyrell and...”

“And be miserable the rest of her days!” Arya said as she met his eyes. “She loves you, Jon. She talks about you all the time, she doesn’t ever bloody shut up about you and you...you...”

“What have I ever, EVER done to make you think...?” Jon snapped.

“It’s what you haven’t done,” Arya noted. “Not once have you made fun, been impatient, chastised or said one off word about or to her. You have only beautiful spectacles on when you look at her and it’s frightening.”

“Frightening?” Jon asked, surprised at her use of words.

“Frightening that the two of you could care for each other so much and do NOTHING about it!” Arya said as she smacked his arm. “You love her and she loves you, and you are just going to let her marry that Southern bore, and she’ll marry him because she thinks that’s what you want!”

Jon walked a few steps away from her and sighed. “It’s what’s best for her. My love for her will only cause her hardship. There’s too much expectation tied to my new title. And I honestly don’t think she sees anything but her bastard brother when she looks at me. Tyrell will give her the life she deserves”

“It’s not what’s best for her,” Arya said softly, seeing how hurt he was. “It’s going to make the two of you miserable and I love you both too much to just stand by and say nothing.”

“Have you said something to her?” Jon asked, alarmed. The fear in his voice was palpable. 

“I haven’t until now,” Arya said as she looked beyond Jon. “And now you have as well.”

Jon followed her gaze and turned around to see Sansa standing in the corner stall stepping out of the dark. Her eyes were saucers as she looked at him. Jon took in a large gasp of air at the sight of her. Arya stepped out of the barn and left them to each other.


End file.
